Field
The present disclosure relates to display devices and, more particularly, to display devices utilizing light pipes to deliver light from light emitters.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices may form images by modulating light from a light emitter and directing the modulated light to a viewer. As a result, the quality and brightness of the images may depend upon the quality of the light received by a light modulator from the light emitter. Providing light output of adequate quality may be particularly challenging in the context of augmented reality and virtual reality systems in which multiple views of an image are generated.
According, there is a continuing need for systems and methods of providing high quality light to a light modulator, including light modulators for augmented reality and virtual reality systems.